


I Dare You

by KTarra, Lastwaterbender



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daring, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Back to back missions lead to the cantina and some daring behavior...





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Shakira and heard her song "I Dare You". Not the version she did for FIFA. Anyway, while I was listening to this song the idea popped into my head about Jyn, Cassian, a dance floor, and a dare. Thanks to my awesome co-author this is what it turned into....Hope you like!

Nights on Yavin IV weren’t much different from the days. The moon cooled off a little bit but it was still hot and humid. The climate of the moon ensured that on any given night the Cantina was the most popular hangout in the base. This particular evening Captain Cassian Andor sat at a table in the back nursing his third drink of the evening. So far it wasn’t doing much of anything to help his mood. To be honest his mood hadn’t been good mood when he arrived and it had been steadily declining since the rest of Rogue One joined him. They’d had a rough few weeks with missions back to back. They’d been to the Core, the Outer Rim and back at least twice. He’d lost count. All he wanted was to have a drink or more and pass out in his bed later. Instead he'd been forced to watch Jyn knock back one shot after another and take up residence on what passed for a dance floor with any number of pilots and other rebels who were brave enough to approach her. Currently, she was on her fourth dance partner of the evening. Not that he was counting. He knew she could handle her liquor. He also knew that when she drank this much and danced like she was that eventually she’d take one of these poor saps back to her quarters. Not that he was jealous. He wasn’t. He just didn’t like it. He also didn’t like to think about _why_ he didn’t like it. It didn’t help that the cooling system in the cantina couldn’t keep up with the moon’s climate. Occasionally, he’d catch a faint breeze from the fans over head. He was beginning to question his decision to even come here. 

“Careful, Captain, that scowl will become permanent,” Chirrut said from Cassian’s left. Chirrut was sipping at something non-alcoholic. The cantina wasn’t really his favorite place to be but it did allow Baze to enjoy something alcoholic and relax a bit. It was always good to spend time with his friends as well. Especially in non-life threatening situations. 

Cassian’s scowl deepened. “Don't know what you're talking about,” the surly captain replied taking another swig of his drink.

Baze snorted from the other side of his husband. “Captain, you'd be doing all of us a favor if you'd just admit how you feel…”

“...and then grow a pair and do something about it!” Bodhi interjected vehemently before he realized what he said and shrunk back a little bit. Bodhi had certainly become more confident the longer he worked with his team but he was still a little leary of directly challenging Cassian on anything. Besides he didn’t really need to do that. Jyn challenged Cassian enough for everyone else. 

“How I feel about what?” Cassian returned, fixing Bodhi with a steely gaze. 

“Jyn!” Baze huffed, sloshing his drink a bit. “You've been in love with her since you met her, you stubborn ass!”

“Captain, has it ever occurred to you that she does the things she does to get your attention. At the moment I'd say she’s doing a fabulous job of making you jealous.” Chirrut calmly put in, placing a calming hand on Baze’s arm. 

At that precise moment Cassian noted another pilot had cozied up to Jyn. The pilot, number five of the evening, had moved into her personal space very quickly and his hands were going places they definitely shouldn't be. Jyn was not trying to discourage him either, and to make it worse Jyn was looking right at Cassian. Eyes smoldering, almost daring him to do something.

“What the fuck,” he hissed almost choking on his drink. 

“I'd say that was an invitation, Captain,” Baze quipped trying to suppress a laugh. “At the very least a dare.” 

Cassian clenched his fists as he watched Jyn and he was sick of it. “I’ve had enough of this shit,” He grumbled as he jumped to his feet and crossed the room to his targets.

He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him away from Jyn. “Get lost,” He growled, it sounded very primal. 

“What the fuck, man!” The pilot began before he turned to see who had touched him, the young man was ready for a fight. “Oh! Captain Andor!”

Jyn gave her best ‘Fuck off’ glare to Cassian and the pilot turned white as a ghost. “Don’t mind him, Airen, he’s harmless.” She said, pulling the pilot back to dance with her. 

He looked between Jyn and Cassian, unsure who he was more scared of. In the end, his loyalty to Cassian’s high rank won out. “It’s been fun, Jyn but I just remembered I have something I need to take care of.” He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Her hands went to her hips. “What the fuck, Cassian?” She seethed. 

“I think that’s what he had in mind.” Cassian replied hotly. 

Her look went from ‘what the actual fuck’ to ‘are you fucking stupid’ in the blink of an eye. “Well, it’s what I had in mind.” She snapped. “Unlike some people, I do like to have fun every now and then.” 

“I know how to have fun.” He said evenly. 

She scoffed, her hands on her hips. “You wouldn’t know what fun is if it bit you in the ass.” 

He wasn’t going to fall for her bait. “Just because it doesn’t involve blowing up shit or getting drunk and fucking the first guy who looks at you.” He snapped. Well, shit, He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized he fell for her bait and basically called her a whore. 

She shrugged, she wasn’t shy about what she wanted. “At least I go after what I want.” She said, her hands not moving from her hips and her knuckles were white. “You don’t have a spontaneous bone in your body.” 

He gaped like a fish. He was a spy damnit, his entire life was spontaneity, it was how you survived. “I do go after what I want, I know how to be spontaneous.” He defended, slightly offended. 

Jyn took a step towards him, her pupils dilated. “Prove it.” She challenged. 

“What?” He breathed, taking a step back from her. 

“I dare you to be spontaneous.” She said, her voice barely over the music. “Surprise me, right now.” She ran her fingers up his chest, surprising him to the point he almost didn’t recover. 

“Now?” He asked, his voice was in a panic. “It’s not really spontaneous if you know. . .”

She rolled her eyes, her annoyance seeping out of her ears. “Yes right now!” She cried and she sensed his hesitation. “Fuck, fine. I’m going to go find Airen. . .”

A slight panic coursed through him and he didn’t allow her to finish her sentence. He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and crashed his lips to hers. It wasn’t gentle like he had imagined his first kiss with this infuriating woman would be. It was all teeth and tongue fighting for dominance, a power struggle between them. A thunderous applause erupted in the room from those who knew them the best, Cassian (now who was spontaneous) held up his middle finger in their direction. 

When they finally came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers breathing deeply. Her hands white knuckled his jacket lapels, not willing to relinquish her hold on this man. A smile crept across his face and her cheeks flushed red. “Spontaneous enough for you?” He breathed.

Her face turned suddenly cool. “It was alright.”

An eyebrow raised. “Alright? Do you think you can do better?” He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. 

She shrugged and stepped away from him. “I can do a lot better than that.” 

His look turned daring. “Prove it.” He stepped into her space. 

She took his hand in a grip that he couldn’t break free from and she dragged him around other couples who were dancing on the floor, gyrating to a hypnotic beat. Jyn lead him to a hallway before she started to kiss him again, all doubts that he had disappeared as she pulled him into the women’s refresher. 

Two women stood at the mirror, who giggled at the sight of them. 

Still kissing him deeply, the women took the hint and disappeared out the door. Jyn pushed him into the stall, locking it, her hands rubbing the front of his pants and she was pleasantly surprised that he was already hard. 

She had his pants open and her hand down his shorts before he could protest, taking him in her hand. He exceeded her expectations and felt heavy in her hands. 

A smile came to her face when he gasped as she started to stroke him. His hands held her arms, pulling her close to him and started peppering kisses along her neck. He was set on marking her, claiming her as his own, she would probably punch him after but it would be worth it. She’d started it anyway.

She dropped to her knees and it took all his willpower to stay standing and his eyes closed as she took him in his mouth. It had been ages since anything like this had happened to him, even in his recent Jyn-inspired fantasies, he hadn’t allowed this to happen. Her tongue ran up the length of his shaft and it was nearly his undoing. 

“Fuck, Jyn.” He gasped and he bit his lip to keep himself under control, his hips rocked just a little, he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. Her breath was hot on him and he shivered, it was almost too much. 

He pulled her to his feet when it finally got to be too much and pressed his lips to hers. He turned to press kisses to her neck, it was his turn to explore and his hand went down the front of her pants, he imagined a time where he could take his time, to see her naked. She was already soaked and hot to the touch as he rubbed her, she gasped, choosing to bite her lip instead of screaming out. 

Cassian took his turn, pulling her pants down as he dropped to his knees. He pressed some kisses to her thighs, his beard tickling her skin. He ran his tongue up her crease and her skin erupted in goosebumps, he looked forward to doing this again and making her scream his name, not something a respectable captain did in the bathroom at a seedy cantina. 

He allowed himself one more taste before he stood back up. He turned her around and pressed her into the wall of the stall. “I want you so bad.” He growled into her ear, his hands running over her exposed ass. 

She was impatient as she bucked her hips into his. “Then do it.” She growled and he gave her a soft swat onto her ass.

He wanted to laugh at her sass, but instead he pushed himself inside of her. 

Both of them had to bite back a moan as she stretched around him. His hands gripped her hips, bringing hers to meet his with each thrust. 

It was frantic. 

And it was exactly what Jyn was looking for when she set out earlier. Flirt and fuck. It had been so long since and she knew Cassian was man enough to take her if he let his guard down and he had almost missed his chance. 

It was fast. He reached around her and rubbed her clit, causing her to yelp in surprise as she tried to stay quiet. He assumed that normally she was a screamer and he couldn’t wait to hear it. “Fuuuuuck.” She sighed as she came off her high, it was so light that it gave him the chills. His hips moved faster and harder. 

Soon he was spilling inside of her and he clung to her, both of them breathless. “You win.” He declared, kissing her neck before he stepped away from her and zipping his pants back up. 

Jyn turned around to face him, fixing her clothes. “Don’t you forget it.” She said, wrapping her arm around his neck to pull him down to her so that she could kiss him more fully. She found that she liked the new spontaneous Cassian. And as much as she enjoyed spontaneous make out sessions and fucks in a seedy bathroom, she couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for her. 

/

The walk of shame from the bathroom didn’t faze Jyn. Not one little bit. If anything it energized her. She wore her love bites with pride as she disappeared in the crowd, not that he ever had any doubt, she wasn’t exactly subtle. His cheeks though, flushed when he saw Chirrut, Baze and Bodhi across the bar. Bodhi hadn’t seen him, as he threw a dart at the dartboard. 

Baze held up his drink in his direction and Chirrut whooped excitedly as Cassian’s face turned red, but held his fist up in victory as he walked over to them. “Smiling looks good on you captain.” Baze snickered.

“Shut up.” He said as he took his a swig of his drink. His gaze swept the crowd till he found Jyn. She’d returned to the dance floor. He couldn’t take his eyes from her. Maybe it was time for round two? He returned his glass to the table and made his way back to the dance floor. Maybe they’d make it back to his quarters this time. Maybe he’d make her scream too? Maybe he’d dare her to try not to scream.

He sidled up to her, the other dancers made room for him. He pulled her close, hands roaming her body. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “I have a dare for you.” He explained what he had in mind. The glittering dark gaze in her eyes was all the answer he needed. He lead her back off the floor in the direction of his quarters. His mood had greatly improved and all it took was a little daring behavior on both their parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos and comments. Comments help me keep writing...


End file.
